Naruto Second Generation: Eiichi Yamanaka
by Maggieraven
Summary: Ino's lovechild Eiichi is Konoha's very own idol and playboy. Could the boy with a fan club really give his heart away? Does he even have one?


**_Naruto Second Generation: Eiichi Yamanaka_**

My brother is an idiot he keeps putting on that stupid mask on his face because he thinks nobody would take him seriously 'cus he is good looking? What an ass, look at me I am damn good looking and nobody messes with this. Although it is true that he is more on the pretty side, maybe he was supposed to be a girl? Ok so me in a nutshell. 18, handsome, the best darn son in the world, Chunin ninja of the Leaf Village and part of Udon sensei's Team Ox and I can be stubborn as an ox incidentally. Chiyo Lee is my teammate and she is stupid enough to have it bad for my little bro, poor girl, she is kind of uptight so I guess they would be perfect for each other and Cho Aburame who is sexy as all hell and don't even know it. I was kind of into her a lot there for a while but she is not the most engaging person in the world and pretty much ignores me when I try to sweet talk to her. I am about to give up on her. You know I have my own fan club of girls just like my good buddy Hiro Sarutobi. We kind of have a running bet of who has the most girls in love with them. It's too close to tell at the moment. Who doesn't enjoy friendly competition? I love to put emphasis on everything I do. Never do things half-assed, if you are going to do it , do it with a bang. My mom is Ino Yamanaka and my dad, well my adoptive dad is Shikamaru Nara, my buddy Hiro's sensei. My mom has never told me who my real dad is and I don't even ask anymore because it is a very touchy subject with my mom and whomever it was I would just like to kill him for hurting my mom so much that she still cries about it. At some point I thought that maybe I was the result of a rape but she told me that she had just loved the wrong guy and that I had the dad I deserved now. I was still in diapers when Mom married Shikamaru so I have always call him dad and he is my dad through and through. I can't wait to go on high ranking missions now, I feel the itch man I am ready to kick some butt. I like to stay active, you know keep moving. I go to my gramps nursery and work there every chance I get. I love getting my hands dirty and it gives me a chance to flex my muscles for the girls. You have to keep the fans happy you know. I am quite happy though because I seem to have a new fan one I actually think is quite beautiful. Mom told me Tenten's daughter was checking me out from the top of a tree the other day. She is young I think about my brothers age. One of the Hyuga girls. My mom is good friends with her mom so I have an opening if I choose to take it. I think she is in the same team as one of my exes. Maybe I will do some research on her. I know I have seen her around and she sure is pretty. I'll have to ask Hiro if he tapped that because I hate to take Hiro's leftovers. I think my brother got an invite to her birthday party so I might go check her out .

* * *

Well, I have to figure out my schedule a little better now because mom told me gramps is thinking of making the nursery and the flower shop bigger, which means we are going to need to be there more. My bro Asuma hates to work at the nursery because grandma won't allow his mask there and he has to have that stupid mask on all day long. He still covers himself with a hat and glasses and stuff but still he says he feels naked without his disguise. I don't give a shit, he better come and help. I know Hiro will come help out plus gramps always pays us so you know a little extra cash means a little more fun at the Fire Tower, Konoha's one and only night club.

The party at the Hyuga house was pretty entertaining although there were way too many scorned women for my taste. Between me and Hiro we have had our share of pretty Hyuga girls, who now pretty much hate us. I saw Ta'Mura but decided to stay clear of her, for now. The director of my fan club was there and I spent most of my time with her. She is so damn cute and sweet I don't dare go there plus I need to keep her happy not scorned. I pose for some pictures and answer some questions for her and she told me to follow her outside so I did. I knew exactly what to expect from her. She gave me a bag full of stuff like gifts and letters from the fan club girls. In return I would give her a good kiss, no tongue of course but good enough to make her fall for me all over again. "You need a bit extra when you are the top dog" I would tell her and she just giggled covering her blush filled face. It was cute and they did keep my treat jar full of my favorites. I went home and found Asuma sulking in front of the TV. He was usually killing himself at the training grounds and most days he would even train at home.

" What's up bro you look depressed or something; girl trouble?" I teased

" I don't lose my time with girls"

" Boy trouble then" I laughed and batted my eyelashes at him

" F- U bro" he said throwing an empty bottle at my head. Of course I caught it.

" Fine dude you know where to find me" I said and went to my room to put my goodies away before heading out to the Fire Tower. Hiro was already there with some girls and we had a blast.

A couple of days later we had a mission in a nearby village and it turned out to be more the time it took us to get there than the completion of it. I got back and heard a commotion in gramps house I go upstairs and surprise, surprise! Asuma has the little Hyuga girl looking like she just shit her pants and he is pretty much naked on his bed. So they said it was a misunderstanding; yeah sure I am a master at those kinds of misunderstandings but any how I think mom got there before any real fun was had. The Hyuga girl was embarrassed big time when she saw me. It was cute. She had to get some flowers so I went out to help her because she had a broken leg. I did my best to sweep her off her feet. Between carrying her in my arms, to playing around like a little kid, giving her a ride on the cart of the nursery and of course kissing her hand all prince charming like. She was floating big time by the time she paid for her flowers. Her mom was walking away from her and she kept looking back at me and smiling. I gave her my best smile and winked and I'm pretty sure I have a new fan. Too bad she is way too young; meaning illegal. I think the only girl in Konoha right now that is jailbait for me is a girl that works in the a clothing store downtown called NB or so she calls herself. She is a damn fox and sexy as all hell. Long hair all the way down to just under her perky butt and man she dresses like a slut, which I quite enjoy. Purple eyes, green hair which I don't know if its real or fake but I really don't care either. Killer body and she looks 18 man but she is freaking 15 years old! total jailbait. I keep my distance and Hiro too although he has his own jailbait; but he loves to piss her off. Her name is Minami Uchiha and she is pretty but I know that is his property and I stay well away. Hiro is my bro I would never betray him for a girl. I have been suspecting he is falling for the girl but he swears he just likes to bug her. Whatever man is not like he can have her, plus dad already told him to stay away from the young girls and Hiro idolizes dad as much as me and Asuma.

I have been working non stop and I need a freaking break. Between missions, the renovation and the club I am beat. I need some relaxation. My fans including the little Hyuga, Ta'Mura is her name ; well they always come and look at me work at the nursery. She is part of my fan club now and even put her name for the Valentine's Day contest. My fan club has this contest for the members where I choose one to be my Valentine and we go out on kind of a date. It's cute and the girls live for it. This year I chose Ta'Mura and she is coming. I am getting dinner ready in one of the renovated parts of the nursery which I designed and looks killer. We have a display of running ponds and Gazebos and really nice stuff. It's quite romantic. Still is a couple of weeks away so I have time to finalize the plans. I have a date tonight with the town slut and my very own Academy ex Yuuki Haruno. Exotic and beautiful all in one. She is a fun girl so I know two things for sure I'm going to have fun and I'm gonna get some! She is still 16 to my 18 but she is different and we were a couple once when we were both illegal so I don't feel weird doing her or most girls to tell the truth. She has no parents and has her own place so there is nobody to kick your ass unless she does it herself. And I have to say the girl has a killer right hook. We are going to meet at the club.

* * *

Yuuki ditched me as soon as she spotted some guy she has the hots for. The nerve on that girl! Nobody turns me down! Any way Hiro disappeared from the club and the girls he was talking to came to me like bees to honey. I had a good time but I was still pissed. After training the next day Cho came to talk to me. I was expecting you know mission stuff but she was actually asking me about how I felt. I guess I still looked pissed about the dis the night before

" Hey Eiichi are you alright?" she said sitting next to me on the grass

" I guess I might be a little upset over something stupid but thanks for asking. Hey, do you want to go out for a drink or something I'm hungry as heck" I asked

" Sure" she said very matter of fact and not giddy or excited like all the girls I ask out. It was strange but then again Cho was a strange girl. Both my teammates were kind of on the serious side. She talked about her family and I talked about mine. It was nice but I was sure that there was secret chemistry like I used to think. She had my back 100% like any good teammate should but her legs were shut big time and so was her heart, at least to me.

Finally Valentine's Day came along and and Ta'Mura looked Jailbait worthy. She was on cloud 9, I could tell very easily by the twinkling in her eyes. I was being the picture perfect prince charming. That is before her dad came barging in and tried to kill me. I was never so glad to see my fans up in their tree as that night. Only after he saw them taking pictures and sobbing and stuff did I escaped death by the hand of Hyuga Neji, one scary son of bitch I may add. He dragged Ta'Mura's ass out of there and I felt really sorry for her. After emptying the bottle of champagne I signal for the girls to come down and we all had dinner and went dancing. After that it seemed like I had one mission after the other and most of them were pretty rough. I got the shit knocked out of me on a couple of occasions and we had a lot of partnered missions. A group of newly missing nins were trying to make a group very much like the Ataksuki of our parents times. We had our hands full for quite a while and I was send to spy on a bunch of missions. I was pleasantly surprised when one of the missing nin in question had a daughter I guess or maybe a wife that was red-coal hot! It sure made the spying a lot more fun. I decided to follow her one time and she went to bathe on a hot spring. Man I had never seen a more perfect figure and I have seen a lot of pretty girls naked. She was perfect; porcelain skin, the bluest eyes you've seen who looked like they were framed in black; you can say I have bad ass binoculars because I do. Her breasts are perfect not giant but definitively not small by any means. Her hips were round and her waist small enough to make her body have a spectacular shape and perfect symmetry. My pants were tenting out big time. Her black hair was wavy and reached her waist which pissed me off when she used it to cover her bare breasts.

" Are you going to join me or just keep breathing hard and spying blondie?" she said looking through the woods right in my direction.

How the hell did she made me? I waited just in case there was some other blood salivating over her. To be on the safe side I took my head protector off and any other indication that I was from Konoha and hid it in my bag.

" Well, have it your way then she said grabbing a kunai from her bag on the the stone next to her and throwing it my way. Damn she was a good throw; the freaking thing landed right above my head but I am sure she didn't meant for it to miss. By the time I looked at the Kunai and turned she was out of the water and walking my way. I got up and flew out of there. I needed to know her name. The nights in the Hot Springs country became much more fun after that. I donned my best disguise and took out my long braids and top knot which I always used in missions. I tied my hair back in a low ponytail and just wore some plain jeans and a shirt. Just another tourist. The only difference was I didn't carry towels and picnics in my big back pack but spy gear and weapons. I had my day planned out. Spy on the uglies first and then spy on the beauty and whatever the traitor was. For all I knew she was the traitor, it was obvious she was a ninja with skills like she displayed with that kunai. I was buying some fruit at the market and behind me I felt some one getting a little too close. I made sure one of my hands was gripping the kunai in my front pocket.

" I can get you a much better deal foreigner" said the sexiest voice I have heard in a long time.

I looked back and it was her, burning me with those damn gorgeous eyes which were as I suspected framed in black making them even more bright. Her lips were full and red and her nose beautiful and maybe too cute to belong to such a sexy woman. I inhaled her sweet perfume, it was like the finest bouquet in gramp's shop. Her hair was wild, blowing with the wind. It seemed like I was staring at her for an eternity but in a blink of an eye she was gone. I found myself following her until I realized it might be a trap and I sat on a table in a restaurant to compose myself. My heart was actually racing! She made my heart race?.

"Crap I hope she is not the enemy because that would suck major time" I told myself

While I was lost in my confused thoughts she came back and sat in the chair opposite me. I quickly look at her making sure she was not ready to attack but she seemed quite carefree. Her long skirt kept floating in the wind and by the way she was dressed she looked more like a gypsy than a Kunoichi.

" So stranger why do you keep following me?, and you better tell me the truth" she said her intimidating voice arousing my whole body. I thought this damn woman might as well be a witch

" Have you look in a mirror lately my lady?" I said looking her up and down with all the lust I was actually feeling; no need to fake what was already there.

"Right and I am supposed to believe that a ninja is after me only for my looks; fat chance and don't try to deny it. I can tell by the way you walk"

" Well beauty and brains then. Ok you got me I am a ninja but I am here on vacation to relax and I happened to see you one day and you it seems put a spell on me"

" HA!" she laughed revealing the most beautiful smile I had seen in any girl.

" Perfect teeth too? Is there nothing on you that is not desirable gypsy or should I say witch?"

" I am neither witch or gypsy my name is Sayuri, so I guess is fair to know what is yours?"

" My friends call me E, so you should call me E" I said turning on the charm, killer smile-wink combo included.

" Ha, ha you are good E, only that won't work on me."

But the fidgeting hands told me something quite opposite. That and the fact that she averted her eyes next time she spoke, told me I had at least crack some of her defenses.

"Don't follow me anymore E, next time I won't be so friendly" she said still looking away.

" Let's make a deal and I promise to leave you alone"

" I'm not a slut stranger so don't even say it"

" Hey I am a gentleman, I just wanted a tour of the springs. I am on vacation after all"

" Sure you are" she said not believing one word.

" Well is your call but you don't know what you are missing", I said leaning close to her ear. " By the way you smell delicious" I said making her skin shiver. She turned her head and we were face to face our lips almost touching. She didn't move which surprised me; she looked right into my eyes and saw me looking at her delicious looking lips.

" Do you want to kiss me stranger?" she said all low and sexy

" Probably as much as you want to kiss me" I said in the same tone.

She could not hold my stare and stood up from the table.

"My dad will kill you if he catches you so you better stay away."

"I think hearing you moaning under me is worth a good beating."

I saw her eyes widened and her mouth open " You pig! I should kill you right here"

" But you won't " I said leaning back on my chair as the waiter came with my food.

" Care to join me Sayuri, my treat" I said with my biggest disarming smile, or so that is what my fans call it.

" Go to hell" she said walking quickly away

I had to be extra careful now. The woman was a damn beauty but I was on a mission. I upped my surveillance and gather as much info as I could. Was extra careful not to let Sayuri spot me and I knew she was looking for me because I had stirred her insides and I guess that was no easy task; but then again I am not just some dude. I know is arrogant but it is true. The day I was to return to Konoha I had to fight my urge to see her one last time but the missing nins were on the move and I needed to deliver the info ASAP.

When I saw Hiro I told him all about the vixen but he was looking kind of sad. It turns out Minami is having some major issues and Hiro says she looks like a zombie , like someone who wants to die. He is worried sick and really wants to go see her but her sensei told him not to and that they were not receiving even friends. My poor partner in crime is in love bad. Still I made him go drinking with me that night after I finished my report. We saw Yuuki and all she told us was that Minami got hurt on a mission and almost died. Hiro got the drunkest I have seen him in a while. He crashed in my couch and the next day dad spent the whole day with him. I began to wonder if anyone knew of this Sayuri. I asked around at gramps store and also I had my fan club digging into it. Those girls would do anything for me. Mom came in the flower shop with her usual list of town gossip to fill grandma in. I was replacing flowers so I was also listening to the gossip. It turns out that Ta'Mura Hyuga was married. I had seen her in the tree looking at me a couple of times since I had returned and she always waved at me. It seemed weird and much more so when in the coming weeks she would actually come in and flirt openly with me. I kept her at a distance but when that didn't work I had to tell her directly.

" Hey sweetie, you are welcome here at the nursery and the flower shop but I know you are married and I don't want any trouble with the Hyuga house. Do you understand?"

" But I don't love him and he gave me permission to have a lover" she said pleading

"Oh no sorry that will never happen I don't mess with married gals, sorry Ta'Mura" I said and pretty much ran to the house and hid.

Later that week Hiro came in to help at the nursery with the renovations.

" Hey man I have some good news, I found your girl" he said with a smile

" No freaking way, how?"

" She is 17 and originally from Suna, her dad left there when she was 12. She came to Konoha for the Chunin exams when she was 12 but was withdrawn by her dad before she could complete it. She was in the same roster you were dude."

" No way man that is strange. So I guess she is just following her dad around. She has mad detection skills though so I doubt she doesn't know what's going on with her dad and the missing -nins. I need to bed that woman bro, I have all this wet dreams with her and chicks here just don't compare"

" I know exactly what you mean dude" he said turning sad

" Well that just means we need more beers before going to The Tower" I said lightening the mood

It worked and soon we were back to laughing. I kept my ears peeled for any opportunity to go where the missing nin group was headed. It was pretty hard to find out top rank stuff like that unless we were actually assigned. I was going to Hiro's house to deliver some flowers to his mom. He no longer lived with her but he made sure to send her flowers every week. When he was away on missions I would deliver them for him. Kurenai was older than mom but still was very attractive. She refused to marry, after Hiro's dad died, before he was even born. She always said she would never betray Hiro's dad, who was my parents sensei Asuma. I usually shared a cup of coffee with her when I delivered her bouquet and she was always happy to have someone to talk to. That day she had been looking at her old pictures and by the look of her eyes crying. There was a knock at the door and I went to get it. It was her, my woman, Sayuri! Her eyes about pop out her head and mine did as well. She tried to compose herself and I did the very same.

" I am looking for Kurenai is she here?" she said all serious but her voice cracked just lightly; but I still heard it.

"Yes," I smiled and looked her up and down no shame just to spite her " please come in"

Kurenai got up from the table and hugged Sayuri.

"I wasn't expecting you until August dear" Kurenai said touching her hair.

" Dad, insisted I came earlier" she said plainly

" Where are my manners gosh. Sayuri dear this is Eiichi Yamanka he is my son's best friend. I came forward to shake her hand and even though I could tell she was pissed and really didn't want to shake my hand she put her extremely soft hand in mine and I could not help but kiss it.

Kurenai loved the gesture; Sayuri pretty much ripped her hand from mine.

" He is such a gentleman, actually Eiichi dear will you take Sayuri to Hiro's old room while I clean up this mess?"

" It will be my pleasure" I said looking straight at her cleavage with no shame while she watch me and fume.

I lead the way to Hiro's old room which now was no more than a guest room.

I opened the door and when she was in I locked it behind me and stood my back against it.

" What a delicious surprise; so how long are you visiting for, my sweet witch?"

" I already told you I am not a witch and most definitively not yours. As for the other part of your question, now that I know you live here I guessed the least amount of time possible."

"Oh come on you don't really mean that. I think it's destiny" I said all big bad wolf

"I am tired, get the hell out liar" she hissed at me

" Liar? I'm not a liar not any more than you I bet"

" Well I didn't lie about my name now did I?" she said obviously furious I had deceived her. Which was good because it meant she cared.

" That was not technically a lie my name does start with an E"

" But I bet nobody calls you that"

" You do" I smiled

" Get out ninja spy" she said giving me the most sexy evil eye I had received.

" Just so you know that expression of yours is just turning me on"

" Get out!" she pointed to the door.

I bowed to her and took my leave. I was so damn happy I skipped like a little kid all the way back to the store. I told even Asuma that fate had brought her to me. It had to be fate and with Hiro out on mission I knew it was me who would have to take her around. I was so excited I slept at grandmas house because I knew if Kurenai needed my help she would go there. I was working outside showing off my muscles for the girls when I heard her damn sexy voice behind me.

" You always work half naked?" she said trying to avert her eyes from my naked torso.

I threw the last bag of seeds on the cart in front of her and wiped my gloved hands together before taking the gloves off and sticking them in my jean pocket. My peripheral view is pretty awesome and I could tell she was looking at my body and she bit her lower lip which made me extremely happy but I decided to keep it in and not embarrass her. I wanted her in my bed as soon as possible not fighting with me like Hiro and his lady love. I took a small towel out of my back pocket and wiped my face..

" Well when is damn hot like today yes, in winter hell no!" I made her smile? miracle!

"So what can I do for you miss" I asked

" So polite all of the sudden?"

" I am always, well most of the times and I think I may have your spell under control" I said with a wink.

" Who are those girls in the tree your fan club or something?" she asked joking

" Actually they are, well only a couple of them" I said waving at the girls

Her mouth fell open and then she began to laugh. Man she looked even more beautiful if that was even possible.

" You have a fan club? This is weird"

" Hey don't make fun of my girls I don't appreciate it" I said serious and I meant it. Nobody made fun of my girls not even my future wife.

She noticed and quickly composed herself " Sorry I didn't mean it in a bad way it's just weird. I guess I never have met an idol before"

" Well now you have" I said matter of fact " But back to you, what can I help you with. Buying some flowers? Plants?"

" Actually I need a favor and Kurenai sent me here, I hope we can be civilized"

"I'll be civilized if you are. Tell me what is it?"

" I need to go to the Hokage tower to give a statement"

" A statement?"

" Yes about why I am here and stuff"

" That makes sense, ok well please come in to my gramps home, is right here by the flower shop. I lead the way and she followed me a little hesitant and quite bashful as all the people kept looking at her and talking about what they saw. I took her hand and miraculously she grabbed mine back. I guess she was all for escaping the people in the shop. Her hand send sparks up my arm. Damn just imagine if she touched me anywhere else; there in particular. The thought made me hard and I damned my freaking member. I kept walking while I thought of nasty yucky stuff to make my erection go away. I didn't succeeded all the way but enough to not be super obvious but she still looked right at it when I let go and faced her.

" I will take a quick shower please sit" I ran upstairs and took a cold shower.

" When I came back she was watching TV like she had never seen one"

" Hey am ready" I said all clean and with my nice jeans and the white shirt the girls called my white prince charming. I had pulled up the long sleeves but the cotton shirt was really thin and comfy as heck. I let my long hair loose to help it dry and by her face right when she saw me I gather she liked what she saw. Of course she tried to cover it right away with a look of indifference but she was busted already.

" Anything good on TV?"

" TV?is that what this thing is?" she asked truly curious.

"You had no TV back at the Hot Springs? All the resorts have them"

" I didn't live in the resorts; you know exactly where I lived in the country, remember spy"

" Sorry I didn't mean to get you all pissed; I apologize. I took my head protector and tied it to my forehead.

" Of course you had to be a leaf ninja I should have guessed"

"How come" I asked

" They are all arrogant" she shot back

I laughed and lead the way. I looked back and she was surrounded by people all asking her questions and some guys even touching her hair. She looked scared so I moved the people aside and put my arm around her shoulders pressing her to me and looked at everyone like if you touch her again I'll kill you. They got the point quickly. As we walked through the streets all eyes were on her and even though she had pushed me off as soon as she was out of the crowd at the store, now she had hooked her hand through my arm.

" It's ok they are just curious plus Sayuri you are exquisite you must know that. I'm sure men are always after you."

"There's not as many people there like there are here" she said keeping a firm grip on my arm.

" Well Konoha is a big city, that is for sure. But don't worry Kurenia entrusted you to me and I will take you back to her safe"

It was so strange to see her like this. Not defiant and pissed. She must be really scared but then again she might be thinking this little trip may end at Konoha Jail.

I took her in and Naruto Hokage interviewed her himself which gave me a sense of relief. I knew he would be fair and not cruel. I waited for an eternity it seemed . She was there all day. I passed the time flirting with the secretaries and talking to some of the guys I knew. Finally she was out and she looked exhausted.

" Hey you look beat; why don't you sit and rest a bit"

" I just want to get out of here" she said with tears watering her eyes.

Damn this woman! My heart broke at the sight of her sad face.

" It's ok come on" I said but she could not move so I carried her and she just buried her face on my chest and began sobbing. I stopped at a friends' apartment that was close by, where I had a room for the days I got lucky and could not go home. Me taking a girl in was no strange sight for my sometimes roomie so he didn't even look away from the tv. He only said " Hey bro" that was it. I put Sayuri in my bed and took her shoes off. She didn't fight me at all and just cried. I put the covers on top of her and went to the kitchen to scavenge some food for her. I bet she was damn starving.

" Dude I used some of your condoms is that cool" my buddy said when he heard me in the kitchen. I wanted to strange him right there.

" Shut up dude I have a lady over there not just some ho" I whispered

" Sorry dude"

The best I could find was ice cream and that was usually what mom ate when she was sad so I figured it would be good.

I opened the door slowly and she was breathing through sobs. She made me feel as bad as when I heard mom crying.

" Hey Sayuri I brought you some ice cream. I'm sorry is all we have that's decent and we also have some chips I guess. She looked at me and her pretty face even full of red blotches was pretty. She was waiting for something from me so I gave her the ice cream but she set it on the nightstand and looked back at me. I moved instinctively and sat behind her in the bed and put my arms around her. I was expecting the slap but it seemed that was exactly what she wanted, she was just too embarrassed to ask for it. She turned sideways and buried her face on my chest again. After awhile her sobs finally stopped and she took the ice cream and began to eat it. I stayed quiet and just sat there behind her on the bed my hands on either side of me. She put down the empty ice cream cup and took my hands and wrapped them around her waist then she laid back against my body.

" Hey Sayuri we can't stay here. Not tonight at least I have to get you back to Kurenai's" I said hating myself for letting this opportunity go.

" I know I'm sorry about all this; but on a positive note I probably cured your infatuation with me. Now that I look like hell. She said getting up and looking at her face in the mirror.

" Sorry to disappoint you dear, I want you now even more so let's hurry up and get the hell out before I stop being a gentleman." and I meant every word but it made her laugh. I was glad to see her smile again. It brought life back to her.

" You'll feel better in the morning" I told her as we left

" And 20 pounds heavier after all that ice cream I had" she said touching her flat stomach.

We walked side by side enjoying the night and finally we reached Kurenai, who I could tell was very worried. She hugged Sayuri and then gave me a big hug.

" Thank you Eiichi you are like a son to me"

" And you are like a hot mom to me" that always made her smile and I could tell she needed it.

"Good night then" I said and headed home.

Shikamaru was sitting in the living room with mom and I just went to the kitchen and took out some leftovers. I was super hungry so I just sat in the kitchen and ate. I could hear Shikamaru and mom getting pretty hot and heavy so I choked on purpose to let them know I was there. A second later mom was there all blushing.

" Oh honey that is old let me make you something fresh; do you want a sandwich? I thought you were at grandma's"

" Nope, want to sleep in my nice comfy bed today but I'll put my head phones on so you and dad can get your loving on"

" Hey young man be more respectful" mom said red as a tomato and from the living room dad hollered "you're damn right boy" making my mom even more red.

" you boys" she said putting all her attention on the sandwich ingredients before her. Dad came in the kitchen with a major boner.

" Whoa dad put that thing away; what did you do take a boner pill"

" I don't need that crap boy your mom is better than any pill"

" Ok I'm 18, am cool and all but that was too much info dad. I will take this sandwich; thanks mom; and I'm disappearing to my room now and blasting the music." I ran away, pretty much. Then I remember that Asuma was on mission so they probably thought they would have the house to themselves. Just then I thank heavens that they were still dressed when I got there.

That night my dreams about Sayuri changed and she was just laughing and calling me while she twirled in a meadow of flowers. Even though she was not naked or the victim of my sexual advances like in my other dreams I still messed up all my sheets. I felt like a damn teenager, well I was still one I guess but I should be way past wet dreams. I hate laundry and now that witchy woman had me doing laundry every day.

I hoped to see her again the next day but I was sent out on a mission. The good thing was that it was to help out Hiro's team so I told him the whole story. He had no idea of the relation and then he figured it most have been someone from her mom's side of the family because his great grandmother had been from Suna. He of course asked me for Minami but I had not seen here around at all. He seemed bummed out but I could tell he was more resigned. With both our teams working together the mission was completed faster and we all returned home. Hiro dragged me with him to his mom's house where he saw with his own eyes how gorgeous this woman was. She was trying to not look at me and I just let it slide. Hiro was talking to his mom and when Sayuri went to the kitchen I took the opportunity and followed her. She was washing some cups at the sink and I put my arms around her and buried my face in her sweet smelling hair before pressing my body against her bottom and back. I started to rub my very alert self against her bum and she began to breathe very fast. I lifted my hands to her breasts and began squeezing them slowly as I licked her earlobe. I could hear her soft little whimpers of pleasure and it just made me harder. Finally she found her voice and her nerve and took my hands back down to her waist " Please …stop" she whispered.

I turned her around and kissed her. Oh how much did I wanted to make this woman mine. I would start with her sultry lips and her sweet tasting mouth. She kissed me back and I had to get a hold of myself not to take her right there on the kitchen sink. She was trembling in my arms and as hungry for my kiss as I was for hers. I heard steps and jumped back and sat at the little kitchen table making sure both my hands were covering my throbbing you know what. Sayuri said the quickest goodnight in history and ran up to her now room. Hiro came in after his mom , took one look at me and handed me a beer and the bastard also threw me an ice pack with a big grin.

Kurenai kicked us out in a couple more minutes and Hiro gave me a punch.

" Is she ready for the picking?" he asked in his most SOB tone

" She is ready man and damnation she sure is in bloom" I said remembering her soft but firm breasts.

" Hey man, did your dad told you he recommended me for jounin?"

" No bro, congrats that is awesome. You deserve it. There is kind of like a tests / interviews before though but I'm pretty stoked. Gonna start studying and stuff so I'll have to cut back on going out for a bit"

" No worries bro I have someone to keep me quite entertained and hopefully soon I won't be going out of my room much either" I said and laughed imagining and wishing.

The next day I waited for her to show up at the nursery. I had a feeling she would come but she didn't. I found myself super disappointed. I headed back home and just sat in the balcony with a beer and the image of Sayuri in my mind. I almost crapped myself when I realized I had been remembering her gorgeous face and how it sweetened when she was laughing and her eyes those damn eyes had me hypnotized. How could I not be remembering her breasts and bum. Well of course after thinking on it I thought about them and how they felt against me; but not to begin with. This was a first for me for sure. I really wanted to see her so I grabbed a jacket from the front closet and made my way across town. Some of the guys from The Tower saw me but I just waved I didn't want to be dragged to the Tower with no shirt under my jacket and in flip flops; besides I was on a personal mission. Finally I made my way to Kurenai's house and even though it was already 9 pm I took my chances and knocked. I could hear the tv inside so I knew that someone was awake .

Sayuri opened the door her long wavy hair pulled up in a long ponytail and her face covered in some kind of green goo. I was expecting her to scream when she saw me there and run to clean her face but it didn't seem to face her. She was wearing a little shirt that I guessed she must have stolen from a 6 year old it was so tight and worn out enough for me to see the shadow of her breasts. Her very short shorts must have been stolen from the same kid. Her long gorgeous legs were perfect just as the rest of her.

" Come in, I'll go get Kurenai" she said turning and allowing me the pleasure to see exactly how short those shorts were. Man I had to take a big breath to keep everything under control but I grabbed her by the arm before she could leave.

" I came to see you Sayuri" I said looking her up and down

" Well about that… could you wait a minute I have to take this off" she said pointing at the goo in her face.

"Sure" , I said sitting on the couch looking at the TV; it looked like she was watching the cooking channel. Good I like a woman that can cook!

Finally she came back drying her face with a small towel. Then she threw it on her shoulder. Damn she was beautiful even without a drop of makeup on she took my breath away and yes the outfit helped. She sat in a sofa chair opposite me and pulled her knees to her chest, which gave me the opportunity to see her pretty feet and pink colored toenails. She was checking each toenail. I guessed she just had painted them. She put her legs down and pressed them together I guess to make sure she was not flashing me? But why?

" I actually was wanting to talk to you as well" she said obviously nervous although any other man wouldn't have known. But I am pretty good at this stuff.

" I am very glad to hear that. But you are so far. Why don't you come sit by me?" I said padding the spot next to me on the couch.

" No I'm ok here. Listen I didn't act like myself lately and I want to apologize."

" For what; you have done nothing wrong. Not to me anyway"

" I let you in and I shouldn't have. I exposed myself to you and I would take it back if I could"

" What? I don't get it, please explain" I said not believing my ears

" I shouldn't have kissed you Eiichi and I let you do…you know in the kitchen last night. It was wrong and I don't want you to get the wrong idea from me"

" No, wait a minute. I don't have any negative view of you at all, really it's quite the opposite. And you seemed to be enjoying it as much as me"

" Shut up please , she said covering her face with the small towel"

Was she embarrassed?, not possible she didn't even get embarrassed when she was in the hot spring naked. And she opened the door wearing a 6 year old's outfit for god's sake.

"I don't get it Sayuri I was under the impression you liked me as much as I like you, at least your kisses told me as much and-" I was going to say moans but was wise enough to shut it and not embarrass her anymore.

She stood up and walked to the front door. She opened it for me to leave. One hand high on the door the other on her hip and her head bowed down.

" please leave now and forget you ever met me" she said to the floor

What the hell is wrong with this woman! Like hell I'll leave her alone. She got me so angry. First I was not used to any woman rejecting me especially after I had kissed her. Second I wanted her for me and I was not giving up just like that. I stood up and walked to where she was. I stood right in front of her and she looked up at me her strong face back in place. If she only knew she was just getting me horny looking at me like that.

" Get out! I don't ask nicely twice" she said her fire back

" No!" I said and planted my feet.

" Fine, don't go. I'll go lock myself in my room until you leave. She said moving by me. But I didn't let her go that easy. I grabbed her by both arms and pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She didn't kiss me back and the little witch bit me. Which hurt like hell and gave her time to run away and lock herself in her room.

Damnation! Now I knew what my friend Hiro went through with Minami when he did something as stupid as I just did. I went upstairs and knocked at the door.

" Hey, sorry I'm an idiot ok I get it. I just can't stop thinking about you and it's weird the way I feel when I'm around you and I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry please come out and talk to me. What is wrong with me? Why don't you want what you wanted yesterday? I'm sorry I was rough; I deserved the bite. Sorry I promise I won't touch you but I don't want to leave things messed up between us."

I waited for a while and heard nothing. Kurenai came out of her room and found me sitting on the floor in front of Sayuri's bedroom door.

" Eiichi! Are you love sick son? What the heck are you doing there?" she said smiling at me

"She won't open the door because I was an ass to her" I said loud enough for her to hear me.

"Well, boy she is probably just overwhelmed; why don't you give her some space? I'm sure she will come around. You are a doll sweetie any girl would be lucky to have you" she said making so much sense. The only problem was that I didn't want any girl, I wanted this girl.

I got up defeated big time and left slumped and depressed. I ended up at The Tower and I got very, very drunk which translated to me waking up in a bed that was not mine with a girl I didn't really wanted to be with. She was in bed naked looking at me with loving eyes and all I could feel was the hammer pounding in my head.

"Do you have an aspirin or something my head is killing me" I asked grabbing my head and really hoping I was not as naked as she was. When she went to get the pill I got up and put my clothes on because I was as naked as her. This never bothered me before but just then it bothered me more than the headache. She came and gave me some pills and juice and lay on the bed displaying her short and not very attractive body to me. After seeing Sayuri coming out of the water at the springs there is no comparison; and its actually a bit unfair for the other girls.

" Thank you" I said and left. I know that was not sensitive at all and kind of a dick move on my part but I did not feel like staying there even an extra second. I went to training and it went horrible. I threw up like 3 times and my headache just got worse. Thankfully we had no missions lined up so I just went home took a very long bath and slept a lot. Asuma woke me up by pushing me off the bed and then he reminded me I needed to go finish some work at the nursery. My head felt way better but I still felt like shit inside, I thought that was probably what they meant by heartache and if it was, it was a bitch! I got ready and left for gramps store. The girls from my fan club came down from their stalker post and they all hugged me at once. Not hysterical like they used to but like they could sense or see I was bummed. I gave them all a kiss on the head and thanked them. They actually did make me feel a bit better. The day seemed to take forever to end. I picked the prettiest flowers and made a rocking bouquet for Sayuri. I had to win that woman's heart if it cost me my life. I decided to send our delivery boy so she would not feel threaten. I really wanted to see her smile but I knew I had to step back a bit with this one. I needed to wait for her to come to me; which sucked big time. Every day that passed I had to make a super effort to stay away and was glad when a couple missions came my way. With my head focused on the missions it got better and I had zero room for depression. When I got back from my missions it had been 3 months since our last encounter. Hiro had passed and was now Jounin. We planned a party to celebrate by the training grounds and I needed a party as well. I was surprised to see Minami at the shop she looked beautiful, even more than before and I thought of my buddy right away. Her hair was a lot longer and she seemed different somehow more grown up. She was looking for plants for her new place and of course I invited her to the party. She didn't give me a definite yes but I really hope she makes it. I can't wait to see Hiro's face when he sees her again. She looked nothing like a zombie. I was excited for my friend and really couldn't wait to see if she made it.

* * *

Hiro's party was awesome and filled with friends and pretty girls and holy cow you had to have seen Hiro's smile when he saw Minami. I didn't know he could smile that big and I have been his friend forever. Once he saw her he grabbed her and I swear to you they hold hands the whole night. He got pretty shit faced. And I had to pry his hand open cuz he had a death grip on Minami. It's a miracle he didn't brake her hand. I talked to her a bit and she actually hired me to design her some landscape. I was stoked because I love designing landscapes and I bet Hiro will be more than happy to help me. Once he comes out of his drunken stupor. I had left him a note that said " Minami wants a garden are you up for it?" He was at my house at 7 am. How did he got up or didn't have a major hangover is beyond me. I guess love will do that for you. Oh yeah and the fact that the girl was finally 18.

We spent most of the day planning the garden and stuff which gave me little time to think about heartache. I could not helped myself and asked Hiro about Sayuri, if he had seen her.

" Dude that girl is mostly in her room , at least every time I come visit. I saw her writing some letters, maybe she is homesick. Mom says she can't help but be a little bit suspicious because every day she leaves with a bag and returns with no bag. You know mom is old but she is still a pretty good ninja. Maybe is time you went back to spying" he said joking but I was seriously considering it.

That night I dressed up nice and went to Kurenai's house with all intentions of asking Sayuri on a date. I had given her plenty of room and I was not waiting anymore. Kurenai opened the door and welcomed me with a big hug.

" It's Sayuri in Kurenai? I would love to talk to her and take her out"

" She sure needs it, she is too young and pretty to be locked in that room all day. Go get a drink I'll go get her."

I went and got a water from the fridge and wished she came down in a nun costume or something equally unappealing.

" Here she is. I convinced her to go out so you two have a nice time" she said pushing Sayuri out the door. She didn't look excited at all. She had her flowing shimmery long skirt and another damned baby shirt, This one was black and turtleneck but exposed all her well toned abdomen. Her hair was loose and Kurenai put lip-gloss on her lips just before she shoved her out the door. I followed close behind but made sure my hands were in my pockets.

" Hello Sayuri, how have you been?" I said softly and in my nicest voice

She looked back at me and my stupid heart constricted in my chest.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone"

" Hey I tried, but I'm guessing that magic of yours is too strong"

" Ok so where are you taking me?"

" You want to go eat, dance, movie?" I said giving her options. I wanted her to decide I really wanted to build some kind of trust if only my stupid body behaved for once.

"No dancing; I hate people looking at me and I have seen all the movies already so I guess you can take me to eat." She said walking ahead of me, talking to the wind more than to me. I don't believe she looked at me once until we reached the restaurant. I decided to take her to one of the nicest here in Konoha and I could tell she was impressed.

" This place is really nice; are you sure you can afford this?"

" Yes I'm sure " I said finding her eyes.

Finally she looked at me, her beautiful face serious like she was trying to read me.

" Hey pretty what is it huh? Why do you push me away?" I said almost in a whisper.

She looked at me and smiled, taking my stupid breath away.

" I can't be with you it's all and I can't give you what you want Eiichi."

" Why?, do you have a boyfriend? Or am I not handsome enough?

That made her actually laugh and I really liked it when she laughed.

" You are too handsome maybe; you are dangerous to me and to my…" she stopped talking and took a sip of her drink

" Finish your thought" I said curious about what she almost said that she wasn't really wanting to tell me. The alarms went off in my head. I remembered what I had heard about strange outings and the letters. Maybe she was a spy after all.

" Never mind it was stupid anyway"

" I don't think you are capable of stupid speech"

" You would be surprised"

" Hey try me, I might surprise you"

She smiled sensually like she was thinking naughty thoughts to herself. I guess my statement could be taken suggestively.

We ate and the food was delicious but no match for how delicious she looked. We finished our meal and began walking back. I stopped by a big fountain where people make wishes. She stood up on the ledge and started to walk around it and slowly turning and it was almost like a beautiful slow dance; her long skirt billowing and floating in the air. She reminded me of a fairy with her arms up with every pirouette. I just stood back and watch her perplexed. Thank heavens I did not drool!. Then suddenly she stopped and sat on the ledge. I went to her like she was a magnet.

" You want to hear a joke" I said trying to clear my mind and put her at ease. I really wanted to put my arms around her but I force my self to just stand in front of her.

" I love jokes. Are you any good?"

"I think so" I said sitting on the ledge beside her.

I gave her my best repertoire and she was laughing so hard tears were in her eyes.

" I'm good huh? I told you" I said drinking in her pretty laugh

" You are so bad" she said still laughing

" What?" I exclaimed and started tickling her.

" Please stop! I'm going to pee myself" she said laughing and trying to breathe.

I stopped and she compose her self slowly. We looked like a couple of 12 year olds. I was now back on my feet standing before her. I stepped really close to her but without touching her. Slowly I grabbed her fingers in mine and I looked at her eyes and she looked up at mine.

"Eiichi you are wasting your time with me" she said now serious

" No I am not. Why would you say that? You don't know what is inside me"

" I'm not going to sleep with you no matter how many pretty flowers you send or how many expensive restaurants you take me too. I am a lady and I am a virgin. And a virgin I will stay until I marry"

"You think I only want to get in your pants?" I said truly hurt even when it was partly true.

" It's pretty clear to me Eiichi.. Every time you see me with the exception of today…"

" Ok, I'll give that I have acted really horny well most of the times I see you but that is just because you are, wow! Like the most gorgeous woman on earth. But that is not all. I want to get to know you better. All of you. Please give me a chance I'll prove to you I can be a a decent guy"

" But why? What is the point. You have girls throwing themselves at you, pretty girls." she said trying to reason with me

" I want to know you not them. When I don't see you I miss you. These months I didn't see you were rough for me. I felt something when we kissed; something special, something real. You cannot tell me you didn't feel something"

" Because I felt too much is that I can't be with you Eiichi. I am afraid of myself of my actions when I am close to you. My dad will kill me and you if he ever found out you even touched me like you did in the kitchen that night. When you kiss me I feel fire in my veins and I need to run away from that. I need to run from you"

" You know that now I am really going to stalk you right?" I joked. "You have just made me both happy and sad. Happy because I know you like me for real and sad because you think I can't respect you. If you want your virginity intact I promise you it will be intact. I can be decent if I put my mind to it. And now I know your limits. So if I promise to play by your rules would you give me a shot. Would you date me?" I said nervous as a school girl.

"Sorry, I don't think I could control myself with you."

" What! No, you are still a virgin aren't you. Look at us in a date and you are intact I haven't even touch you, much" I said letting go of her hands and trying to make her see it would be fine.

" But I want you to. I want you to touch me, and kiss me and do whatever you want to me. And that is a problem." she said looking me straight in the eyes with those big sparkling sapphires.

"It doesn't sound like a problem to me" I said breeching the gap between us and grabbing her face in my hands. " Trust me" I said and I kissed her softly. I felt her hands on my hair and I made sure I was tender and not too horny. Of course I had to make an effort but I am trained to hold back emotion even when its this difficult and I succeeded. The kiss was so great that it didn't really need anything extra and it still made my blood boil but I pushed it back.

"See" I told her still caressing her face.

"Race you to Kurenai's" she said completely breaking the intimacy. And actually running full speed. I ran after her and it was obvious to me then that she was a trained ninja. She would look back at me and taunted me like a little girl. Of course I could have beaten her easily but I let her win. Once in front of Kurenai's door she looked at me and came forward and kissed me on the cheek.

" Thank you Eiichi; it was a really nice date. Maybe we'll see each other again around town"

" Don't joke with me like that Sayuri, I'll die if I can't see you , and hug you and tell you how much I…" Hold on to your tongue Eiichi, I told myself. Don't you dare say love and freaked her out more.

"I mean I like you Sayuri. I like you a lot and I really want to come see you as much as I can if you'll give me that shot" I could not believe the woman I had been dreaming about all my life was right in front of me, playing hard to get. She was just as I had imagined her to be only way more gorgeous than I could ever imagine.

" Ok, Eiichi you can visit me as much as you want. But you have to make sure you follow our rules"

" Yes, sweetie I will. So see you tomorrow then" I waved goodbye even though what I really wanted was to kiss her.

The next week I spent most of my free time with Sayuri. She would come to the nursery and I would teach her about all the flowers and the plants. The fan club girls hated her big time. I guess they could see the difference in how I acted with her. She got in the habit of dressing up very demure every time we had a date and thankfully as her trust for me grew she became more relaxed. She didn't allowed me to kiss her when we were alone which was a pain but it helped me keep my promise and after that I made a point to only kiss her when we were not completely alone. That way she knew I couldn't really go too far. She loved Hot Springs so I showed her Konoha's and we even saw a house for sale close to a small spring pool. She was in love with the home and swore one day she would buy it. I was the picture of a complete gentleman; mom would be proud of me. And I was surprised with myself really. I gave her privacy to change at the Springs and really just looked out for prying eyes elsewhere. The more I fell in love with her the more I wanted to be perfect for her. Don't get me wrong it was still hard as hell but I am the bomb at anything I put my mind into. After a couple of weeks she invited me to her room to look at pictures she had drawn and she even let me kiss her on her bed. We even slept on the same bed one day we decided to watch like 7 scary movies in a row. When I woke up she was still there sleeping next to me. Completely trusting me, sleeping soundly. It meant so much to me it tugged at my heart and I just sat up in the bed to watch her sleep. I thought that perhaps I was just sleeping and having a dream; that dream I've had so many times where she is laying beside me. Thankfully, the soda bottles and empty popcorn bags gave me the reassurance that this was the real deal. I had gotten her a pretty ring on my last mission and I guess fell asleep waiting for a good moment to give it to her. I pull the ring from my jean pocket and slipped it in her left ring finger, just like a wedding ring even though it was clearly not a wedding ring. It felt so right that I somehow wished it had been one. That was a scary moment for me; when I had realized I actually wanted to marry this girl. I got up and left her sleeping. The next day she came running into the nursery and jumped the counter to give me like a million kisses. The people at the shop kept looking at us and loved the ring and was still wearing it in the same hand which I really enjoyed. Every day we ended up making out either in my bed or hers; so much for no alone time right. Really the making out part wasn't the bulk of our bedroom time actually we listened to music and I had her help me design some landscapes. I was falling in love so deep I sometimes got scared. Two months with her with no missions that lasted longer than a day. I was in heaven. But of course nothing that is that good lasts. Our next mission was going to last longer; only I never guessed it would take almost a year. We were at last close to fight the Yokoshima. Sayuri and I sent messages to each other but after a month she never sent me anymore . I was countries away from Konoha and the stupid mission kept getting extended and the fight kept getting longer. When reinforcements came in I was so glad to see Hiro. He told me he was married! I could not believe it; he married his girl Minami after all. I on the other hand was damn heart broken so I asked him about Sayuri.

"Bro, I'm sorry but she is no longer in Konoha. She is actually a fugitive. She was arrested and tried as a spy. She was working for the Yokoshima. It seems she had been making maps and sending info to her father who we know is the leader of Yokoshima. Well ,she was put in Konoha jail but lured a guard who helped her escape. She is on our list to either apprehend or destroy."

An anvil fell right on top of my heart. Sure I had my suspicions but I guessed I had turned a blind eye to it all on account of how happy I was. I knew I needed to find her before she was killed by some other ninja. Then I realized she was probably right here in the Demon country where the battle with the Yokoshima was taking place . If not she was probably close enough to it. With the reinforcements the bulk of the battle was done within a couple of months. And most of the Yokoshima organization was dead, including Sayuri's dad. When the Konoha teams returned I offered to stay behind tracking the remaining members, but deep inside I was only interested in one. I decided to start in one of the islands on the coast of the Demon country. I let my heart and my gut guide me. There was a small fishing community and as soon as they told me about their massive hot springs I knew she would be here. I took shelter in a small abandoned cottage deep in the woods. I entertained myself by fixing the roof and making it actually look nice. Not far from it there were three hot spring pools all connected to the same system but opening about a mile or two apart. Everyday I would set up my spy gear and went looking but no luck . I found a really cheap bar by the pier and there I spent most of my nights. One night as I stumbled to my bed I heard a noise but I didn't see anybody. The next morning I woke up when I caught her scent. I opened my eyes and she was there laying sleeping next to me in bed. I jumped up startling her awake.

"Sayuri! What are you doing here?". I said grabbing the weapon under the bed

" Relax Eiichi I'm not here to fight. I saw you on the port and I followed you here. I wanted to see you." she said sitting up on the bed and slowly moving her hands towards the hair covering my face. Surely this was a trick and I got up and looked out the windows expecting an army soon,

" It's just me love. There is nobody out there" she said very sensually and then the unexpected, she took her blouse off and padded the bed next to her.

" What about your virginity? It won't be safe if you stay like that"

" My dad is dead Eiichi you should know that and you and me will never be married. I will probably die soon I'm sure you know that as well. But you have to be the man I have loved the most so my virtue belongs to you and I want you to take it before I die"

"What do you mean die? stop saying you are going to die"

"I'm not going back to jail Eiichi and I rather die", she said standing next to the bed

I threw my weapon on the floor and ran to hold her. We kissed with all the passion and anger we both felt. I threw her on the bed and pretty much had my way with her. I wanted to punish her for screwing things for us, for killing the future we could've had. She tried to get away from me, she was scared but I was not letting her go.

" Stop! Not like this !" she said slapping me really hard.

That did the trick and I stopped and could not stopped sobbing. Then she held me and we sobbed together. From there the real lovemaking began. We loved each other and I showed her just how happy I could make her. I took the gift she offered as carefully and as gently as I could. There she was moaning softly under my body. Asking for more, begging me for kisses and I was happy to oblige. I did not want that night to end. Finally she was all mine body and soul and I was hers. The next day she tried to leave before the sunrise but I knew she was planning to kill herself so I arrested her and cuffed her to the bed.

" I've had to live without you for to long. Thinking you never really loved me. Waiting for messages that never came. Now that you are finally all mine do you really think I'm going to just let you go kill yourself? No way; I will find a way to keep you out of jail I promise"

" That is impossible; I am a spy and I spied against Konoha Eiichi"

" I don't care I am not losing you damn it! I will run with you if it comes to that I'll become a missing nin, a traitor to my own people. Even if it hurts It won't hurt as much as losing you" I was furious and scared that I meant every word.

After much sweet-talk and lots of intercourse I convinced her to run away with me to a remote island close to Konoha's border. It was a natural refuge and Grandpa had a lot of land for cultivating cutting flowers. I told her she would be safe there and I could go visit there as much as I wanted without raising suspicion. She seemed excited and happy. Once we got there I set up to build her a house. Nothing big at first but I already had the plans to make it bigger. I made her run naked among the flowers and to my surprise she said yes but only if I did it too. So you better believe it that I did. We spend three days there in pure bliss. I dreaded having to get back to Konoha and was trying to find a way out of our predicament. I had to find a way where I could stay loyal and true to both my country and my love. I left Sayuri with a lot of provisions while I went back and tried to figure out a way to leave without being a traitor. I went directly to Naruto Hokage and tried to explained the situation without telling him I already knew where Sayuri was. After he looked at her charges and he listened to my plea he gave me the option of house arrest whenever I found her; given the condition she was my wife. I was so happy I almost kissed the Hokage. I didn't even wait for the morning and that same night I rented a boat and headed to the island. To this day I thank heavens I didn't wait until daylight. When I got to our small cottage blood was dripping down the front steps. I went crazy crying and calling her name. My heart was in pieces and I could hardly see through my tears. She was not in the house but I followed the blood trail to the flower meadow where we had made love not even a couple of days before. There she laid naked like a supernatural being in a pool of blood, flowers ready to send her to heaven. I screamed and held her close to my heaving chest. Just then she coughed up blood and I ran with her inside. I quickly began using the healing techniques mom had insisted on teaching me , thank you mom. I was able to seal her wounds temporarily and keep her heart beating very slowly. I held her and ran to the boat ,hurrying to the closest village's hospital. I was covered in blood and my heart had the sunken feeling that I had already lost her. She needed lots of blood and as it turned out mine was the only one compatible so I ended up in a bed next to her as they passed my blood to her. " Take as much as she needs, please she is my life anyways, if she dies I want to die too"

The next few days I did feel like I had died. I was in and out of consciousness for most of the morning until a nurse came to feed me. I sat up and look next to me but I was no longer next to her. I could not stop crying. I had lost the only woman I had really ever loved.

" Don't cry dear, you will be better soon; In this life everything passes" said the older nurse leaving the tray next to me. A couple of seconds later I saw Hiro rush in to my side. He gave me a hug

" Stop crying you baby; Its ok is not like you didn't go all prince charming and gave her most of your freaking blood. I think she is like your sister now or something gross like that" he said obviously trying to make me laugh but the only thing I got from that was that she was alive?

" I she alive? I thought…"

" Didn't that nurse tell you.? Some service they have here huh?"

" She is alive then, yes and I am happy to inform that I will be arresting her and taking her straight to your home where she will have to stay for a long while and pay her price I guess however you see fit" he said winking at me.

I breathed in with relief. I knew Hiro would not hurt her and I was glad to hear the Hokage had kept his promise to me. That same day I was up and I went to find Sayuri's room. I was so happy she was alive I was not even mad.

I entered the room they had told me but it was empty. I went in to check the bathroom and then I saw it right there on the bed. It was her ring sitting on top of a note.

_Eiichi,_

_I will not allow you to betray your family and friends for me. I don't deserve you. I lied to you. I used you. Please hate me! and move on. Don't worry I will never spill the blood you have given me so willingly. It somehow brings me comfort to know you live in my blood now forever. I will never go back, jail is unbearable. Please let me go._

_Yours in every way, Sayuri._

" Not in every way stupid ! You are not here!" I screamed feeling my heart falter. I can't remember much but I know I hit the wall hard enough and enough times to brake my hand. Hiro came in and his team went after her immediately. I remember screaming " Let her go!" but of course they didn't listen to me. I was so angry and lost they had to strap me down to a bed and sedate me. I kept having nightmares and remembering her in that pool of blood. How could life be so unfair. I didn't even had a chance to tell her I had made a deal with the Hokage. That her only jail would be our home. I had even made plans to buy that cottage next to the spring so she could be happy there. Why did it have to end like this. I did hoped Hiro would catch up to her and if he did God help me to stop from slapping her. I was enraged like I had never been in my life. After a couple of days Mom and Dad came to take me home. With the amount of drugs they were pumping into me it wasn't a hard task to do. They had seen me with Sayuri, they knew how much she was my all, so they only hugged me. Not even try to say any corny ass shit like the damn nurses. " It will be alrigth" " everything passes" " time heals all wounds" a bunch of crap if you ask me. As the drugs left my system and the doses lessen I began to cry and I cried a lot probably more than every girl in Konoha. She had stolen my world, my heart, damn witch hunted my dreams every night. Slowly I began to come out of it and believe it or not my brother Asuma actually went out to the club with me. I knew it wasn't his scene but now that Hiro was married he took it upon himself to make me go back to my old life. Of course he would go with his mask but I couldn't ask for much more. I guess I was going through the stages of grief or some crap like that, because I was not crying anymore and I decided never to do it again for any reason. No other bitch was ever going to have access to my feelings ever again. I slept with a different girl every day. Even my fan girls, I didn't care one bit if I was hurting any of them. As a result they were constantly fighting with each other. They all wanted to be my girlfriends but I made a rule for myself to never date the same girl twice. I was sleeping around with married women, I didn't care anymore. Hiro was worried about me and made a decision to not let me keep acting as the ass I was conducting myself as. Of course he had to beat me unconscious to the ground to male me snap out of it and in more than one occasion. The last time what he said really entered my brain.

"Bro snap out of it . She is still out there. Why hurt yourself and the people who care for you? Hurt her. She don't even know any of this shit that you are doing. You are just punishing yourself. Are you just going to let her forget you or worse yet do you want her to find out how you are and make her glad she left you"

Right then and there it clicked in my head. I had to make her regret her decision.

The first thing I did after recuperating from the well deserved beating, was have a meeting with my fan girls. I felt like true shit. I apologized and told them the story of my lost love and they understood and forgave me. Well most of them. I went to the talent agency and began filming commercials on my time away from missions. Every where I went I left my image somewhere and I asked around in case anybody had seen her. Very quickly my talent agent began to book me more gigs and I was on every magazine cover. I always knew I wanted to be famous but this really was great and I had days where I was truly happy and excited about where my life was going. My agent was great at his jobs and always worked around my missions. I was the bad ass ninja turned actor/model and I loved it. I was even a regular on the most popular drama. My fan club grew almost overnight after my day view. The message tower in Konoha had to hire more people because of the amount of messages I was receiving. Usually mom and her friends were the ones who read and answer most of the fan mail and my fan club veterans. If there was one that stood out they would pass it on to me and I always just grab a bag I opened myself. I had a mission on the beach and also had to shoot some advertising for a cola. When we got there the first business was the mission after that I would stay to shoot the ad. We passed by a magazine stand and I always liked to see if I was in any of the covers. Mom was collecting them. Sure enough there I was on the cover. I took it and browse until I found the page. The article was called The ninja and the Witch, and it had like four pictures of Sayuri in it. Of course this was not the first time her picture was out in the paper she was a fugitive and her mug shot, in which she was looking extra pissed, was all over for awhile as the evil witch who broke my poor heart. This pictures were different and I remember each of those days vividly. Most were in gramps nursery I could tell by the background. In one she was wearing her 6 year old t-shirt and shorts . Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and that gorgeous smile of hers even shined off the page. The next one was the day of our first date when she was dancing on top of the fountain and she looked enchanting like a gypsy with her flowing long skirt. She did look witchy in that one and I looked 100 % mesmerized or how they put it in the mag, spellbound. The last picture was her on the counter her legs wrapped around my waist kissing me and squeezing the life out of me. The day she thank me for the ring. Each picture brought back a memory and I smiled. There was no hate, no anger, no vengeance in my soul and there were no tears. There was longing and gratitude. I touched her face softly in the magazine as if it was really her, and I knew then she was the best woman I will ever had. She lied to me about many things but the feelings she felt those days that were displayed in front of me, I knew, I could clearly see, those were not a lie. I felt thankful that life had given me the opportunity to know real love; thankful she had been the one and that I truly loved her with all my might. But most of all I was thankful that she loved me back with everything she was, if only for just a little while.

I paid for the magazine and walked to my team.

**THE END**

_Yes I cried and really wanted a happy ending but when the story reached this point I heard my broken heart say THE END. But because I am one of those people who goes back to sleep to fix a bad dream and also because the story kept unfolding in my head I decided to write an alternate ending to the story. Second reason is that I didn't want to keep crying for them!_

"Another magazine Eiichi" asked Cho kind of annoyed " Your arrogance keeps growing by leaps and bounds I see

" Shut up Cho its for mom she collects them" I said Putting the mag in my bag. Both the mission and the photo shoot went on without a hitch. Back at mom's house she was surrounded by bags of mail.

" Hey baby you got a bunch of candy in this shipment and you need to sign more headshots because I am running out."

I went to scavenge in the kitchen while talking to mom.

"You know what mom am thinking that I am ready to move to the cottage now. It's stupid to just have it empty and I bet you can't wait for me to get the hell out"

" So you don't want to burn it to the ground anymore?" she asked lightly

"No that is stupid" I said thinking I didn't even hated her anymore.

All of the sudden I hear my mom whimper and when I look she is reading a letter and crying. I see a dying wish in my future. Is not that I don't care but for a man who is trying to hide all true emotions is damn hard to do so when sitting next to a young girl in the hospital who is so happy just to see you.

"You should read this one honey" she said handing me the letter and covering her mouth. I take the letter and once I see my name written down I know its from her.

"Hello Eiichi,

It seems like I can't escape you no matter where I go. You look good and I am happy to see that you took my advice to hate me. It's pretty hard to be the villain but I was. And is hard to be portrayed as a bad witch but I guess I was that also. You should enjoy knowing I got beat up by some girls last year but I guess I deserved that too. I don't even know why I am writing you this letter and I probably will tear it up anyway. I think of you constantly. Two years without you have been like two decades but I guess I am doing my best. I even dated some guys but the fire was missing. No sparks, no knots in my belly; not even my flesh responds like it did with you. I guess lovemaking without love is just crap. No matter who I marry or if I marry at all; and no matter if I die tomorrow or in fifty years; you are the one who will own me until the end. And I will love you until the end. I know I am probably just a bad dream by now and that is quite alright to me. I am sorry and thanks for paradise.

Yours until the end,

Sayuri"

Mom kept looking at me expecting my reaction but I think my reaction just made her blush big time. I was hard as a rock. I folded the letter and grabbed the magazine I had bought from the counter.

"If you'll excuse me" I said to an embarrassed mom and lock myself in the room. I laid in bed looking at her picture in the magazine and hearing her sweet sensual voice telling me the words on the letter. I took care of the problem she had caused me across the oceans and countries apart. She always did have that effect on me. Then I did something only girls do; I kissed her picture. It was clear as day, if I owned her she sure as heck owned me. I don't know what I was actually feeling and then I heard mom talking to Shikamaru.

"I'm worried honey, he didn't cry, didn't even ripped the letter"

"So what did he do? Asked dad impatiently

" His wee wee came up" said mom the embarrassment evident in her voice.

" Leave it to Eiichi" said dad laughing like a maniac.

"But Shika I'm scared he just went in the room. I'm scared honey go do something, make him talk to you"

"Ino, Eiichi is not a boy anymore and he is not the broken man he was 2 years ago. He is mature and intelligent enough to make his own decisions. If he comes to me for advice of course I would give it but I am not going in that room woman. Are you crazy!"

I didn't see mom's face but I'm guessing tomato red. Dad's words gave me confidence and I knew what I was going to do.

I went into full spy mode. I looked at the letter for any clues. Of course there was no return address but the paper was pretty wrinkled as if she had thrown it out. Which told me she was indecisive about sending it just like she said in the letter. Also the paper was not the same we have in Konoha which made me think maybe if we found where the paper came from I would have a lead. I got dressed and left for Hiro's house. I knew his wife Minami had her own messenger doves and she had friends all over the world. Hiro was happy to see me as always and also as always I was pretty sure I had interrupted something; which is not really my fault because they are always at it.

" Hey bro come in, get a beer while I put some shorts on"

At least this time he had the decency to open the front door in a towel.

" Hey baby Eiichi is here" he hollered to Minami. She came out in one of his shirts and I have to say I have a lucky friend. I could see my buddy was rough with her that day and I was trying to compose myself. No matter how hot and sexed up she looked she was my bro's wife and he would kill me just by looking lustfully at her.

" Hey I actually want to ask you a favor but I'll wait while you change" Meaning please go change I don't want to be castrated by my best friend.

Thank heavens she went to change as Hiro was coming she passed him on the way to her room, he grabbed her and they kissed passionately while he grabbed her ass giving me a view I bet he didn't intend on giving me. One of her hands was down the front of his pants while she pulled his hair with the other. All of this in less than 4 seconds. Amazing man, I was so jealous but I also knew deep inside it was Sayuri I wanted to have that with. I had been with lots of women those two years and with lots of women before Sayuri and I knew there was a reason why I wanted to die when she left me. We belonged together.

" So man, what do you want with my wife?" he said sitting next to me ready to pounce.

"Chill man, I have a letter I want her to help me trace". Like a flash she was there, like a puppy waiting for a bone.

" I'm guessing she don't mind" said Hiro looking at the twinkle in his wife smile and eyes.

" I'm going after her man, she is mine and I'm going to find her"

I didn't even had to say who, Hiro knew.

" So are you looking for her to kill her or rape her?" he asked half joking half not.

" Somewhere in the middle maybe" I said joking back. I guess my tone gave him the reassurance he needed because he relaxed his tense muscles and told me " About time dude what did the letter say"

Minami was crying letter in her hand. I guessed she read it " She loves him honey she really loves him" she said wiping her tears.

" Ok babe so go off and do what you need to do, hurry" Hiro said looking at his wife the same way I used to look a Sayuri.

"So you need company on your journey?"

" Thanks man but this one I'm going alone plus I don't know how long it will take"

"Well you know I got your back, so if you need me just send me a message. Actually make sure you take one of Minami's messengers with you that way if you need me I'll know right away".

I was damn lucky to have a friend like Hiro and I told him just the same way. Minami came back all smiles and bowing. This could only mean she found something. First she told us that the kind of paper used was only used in three main countries. Then she compared the papers from her pen pals in those three countries but then she really hit the jackpot when she studied the envelope against the light. She showed us and at the bottom there were two lines. And she was very excited about that.

" Don't you get it boys ? That is the symbol for one particular paper manufacturer who only ships to its country and it is located in Suna; thank you very much. " she said accomplishment radiating from her smile.

" But we went to Suna to look for her when she escaped from the hospital" Said Hiro trying to figure out anything.

" She was probably well hidden then though. Those desserts are huge and there are caves everywhere" said Minami who as all of us had gone on missions there plenty of times.

" It makes sense I think some of her family is from there" I said remembering all of our long talks about family. " So it looks like am headed for the dessert" I said smiling like a freaking dork.

I left with a dove in a small cage and the best wishes of my friends who I could hear were jumping each other as soon as they close the door. I'm surprise she is not pregnant already.

I went home and started packing and moving my stuff to the cottage. I wanted everything there when I came back with her. I was thinking only positive thoughts plus I would knocked her unconscious if I had to, so she was coming with me. After I got the cottage ready mom stayed to put everything in place. She had seen Sayuri and me together, she knew the love we shared was something major so she didn't even tried to stop me plus she had read the letter and knew as she put it " that girl is crazy about you". I kissed mom and headed for the Hokage tower to verify the deal still was valid. Naruto Hokage wished me luck and gave me a seal which could help me get helped from the government if I needed it. It took me a while to get to Suna but seemed my celebrity came pretty handy. I traveled in a carriage half way with a movie director that passed me on the road and recognized me. Also people at the restaurants kept wanting to give me food for free if I posed with them. Not bad at all. The first day I got to Suna I send a message to my agent I figured while I search I might have some work over here. Suna had a good broadcast studio. Also I wanted to let Sayuri know I was here. Lure her out you may say. Four days after I arrived my agent was at my door all excited about the opportunities ahead. Next day I went out to do my job and my agent his. I decided to go to the government office to look not for her of course but for her relatives. I knew three names, not much but a start. It took all day between libraries and archives but finally we found the address of one. Back at the hotel my agent was happy as a bug. We had two TV interviews and two directors wanted to talk to me. Of course the TV interviews had to do with my character on the famous teen drama and the other would be movie or show discussions. I looked over at the schedule and figured the best times to spy on Sayuri's relatives. After the first couple of TV appearances it wasn't so easy to walk around so I decided it was time to roughen it. I had been checking the house for almost a week and only a really old lady seemed to live there. In the mean time I kept looking for the other two names. I had been in Suna a whole month when I finally got a lead. The old lady was going out carrying a big covered basket which looked like provisions. The tight feeling in my stomach when she looked both ways before exiting gave me hope that this was it. The lady walked into town looking around her every other minute. She was so obvious she was hiding something.. A young woman met the lady behind some vendor stalls and they exchanged baskets. I followed the girl into a house which was kind of on the outskirts of the downtown area. No neighbors just dessert. I looked at the house and my heart stopped beating at the same time that I stopped breathing. It took me a second to will my heart to beat and for my lungs to let go of the air inside them. Her skirt was hanging outside on the clothes line. She must have return to the island to fetch it. I was stuck in a dilemma. I wanted to run there but I also wanted to be in control which right then I was not. I went back about half a mile and set up my tent. I needed to get my bearings. Early in the morning before the sun was out I heard a noise outside my tent and a light nearing. I got ready to fight

When I heard a female voice. "You are on private property so please pick up your tent and keep walking right now. I have brothers and we have you surrounded."

" Sorry, I didn't know this area was private; may I exit the tent so I can be on my way?" I asked with my least intimidating voice. I was actually using a scared kind of tone.

"You may" she responded firm

I opened the tent slowly and once I was out I stood up straight and look at the girl from downtown. She dropped her lantern and her hands went to her mouth instantly. I thought either she was a fan or she knew of me from Sayuri. I gave her a friendly smile and looked around to find she was alone, which I knew already.

" Looks like your back up left you hanging" I said

" You are him; You are … Oh my gosh! You got the letter didn't you?" she said panicked and excited.

"What letter? " I feigned ignorance

" My letter I mean Sayuri's letter" she said and immediately after cover her mouth knowing she probably said more than she needed, especially if I was there to kill her or arrest her. Her eyes began to water and her body was shaking in fear.

" Don't be scared I am not here to hurt anybody. So you sent the letter then huh? Explain"

"I saw her crying and then she crumpled a piece of paper and threw it in the basket. I picked it up scared it was something bad. I am her friend and I know she poured her heart out and I thought you should know. It was a bad idea. I always screw everything up" she said beating herself up.

" Hey, hey you did good, really good. I love her too you know I just want her back. I want to marry her"

The girl's face lit up brighter than the lamp.

" Is she in the house over there?"

"Actually she lives in a secret room under the house like a basement."

" Will you take me there please?" I asked my eyes pleading and inviting. It never hurts to add a pinch of the all charm.

" Ok but you have to leave your weapons outside the house. Or I won't let you in the basement and is very well hidden.

" No problem, No weapons it is. Anybody else in the house?"

" No, just us but I know how to fight"

"I don't doubt it" I said giving her a boost of confidence.

As I walked behind the girl I could not believe I was this close to finally seeing her. I started to feel super nervous but made myself breathe and get it together. I was not gonna take no shit from her. I was here to bring her home any way I had to. Once in the front entrance the girl locked my weapons on a big metal chest by the door. She opened the door and I motion for her to be quiet.

" I want to surprise her if you don't mind. I won't hurt her I promise"

" I don't feel too good about this but ok" The girl went into a room and closed the door. Seconds later she invited me into the room. There was a small open door on the floor of the closet. And she was pointing to it. This was it, I never did anything half way so I took a breath and went down the stairwell. Once down there is was pitch black. I waited a bit until my eyes accommodated to the darkness. I could see only silhouettes but I made a couch, a desk and a bed. There was a small candle on the desk. I lit a match that sat next to it and lit the candle bringing a little light into the windowless room. I turned to the bed and there she was , my witch, my fairy. Her hair was spread all around her pillow and she looked very frail and skinny. I put the candle on the nightstand and just stood there looking at her. She was a ninja I knew she would wake up if she wasn't already. I saw her hand under the pillow and knew she was getting ready to attack.

"It's me Sayu" I said sounding so sweet I gave myself a toothache. I didn't want to sound like a damn fool but I guess that is what I was. Her deep blue eyes were on mine before I even finished talking. She still got the kunai out and was holding it at the ready. Her eyes overflowing with tears. I moved back, is never good to corner a wild animal.

" I'm not here to hurt you Sayuri, I got this" I said throwing the open letter on her lap. She looked down incredulous.

"How , I threw this away. I didn't mean to send this."

"I'm glad that it got to me; it was fate probably. Hey, I have missed you too and I don't hate you. Well not anymore. I did for a good while though. Can you please put that away I have no weapons" I said turning around and lifting my shirt and my pant legs. " your friend strip me of weapons before I could enter." The light bulb went on in her head that her friend had been the one who sent the letter.

"Can we talk? I think I deserve at least that after giving you most of my blood."

"Sit on that chair" she commanded, fear still audible in her sultry voice.

I sat on the chair at the table and lifted my arms, like I was under arrest. At least she could see my hands and that would make her feel more secure. She stood up wearing only a small tight shirt and her panties. I don't know why but just then when I saw how skinny she was I felt cold on my cheek. It took me a minute to figure out it was a tear. I had not cried for so long I had forgotten what it felt like. She lit more candles on the walls, the room becoming visible little by little. She moved to a small box and put some shorts on but did not put the kunai down or looked away from me. She moved as far away from me as she could in the small room.

She being this scared of me was beginning to really piss me off. How many times did I need to say I wasn't going to hurt her.

"Damn it, I love you. Drop that shit already, or I'll take it from you and you know I can"

"Fine" she said dropping it next to her feet. "talk"

" That day you left I died inside. I had struck a deal to keep you out of jail but you just fled before I could tell you. You broke me and putting my soul back together has been quite hard. You know just before I got your letter I had realized I didn't hate you but I was grateful for what we shared. Aren't you?I asked looking right at her eyes.

She lunged at me and I wasn't even sure if she had the weapon or not. I opened my armss blindly to her and she collapse into them crying in a way I had never heard her before. It was as if I was actually killing her. I thought she might have stuck the Kunai in herself but my eyes scan the floor where the weapon still was. I held her tight and she just sat on the floor her arms wrapped around my waist. I rubbed her black as night hair and just waited out her sobs. Her friend was down there next to us in a second sword at my throat. I lifted my hands once more to let her see for herself I was not hurting her. She lowered the weapon right away

" Sayuri I am sorry please forgive me I shouldn't have let him in here" she said guilt ridden.

"Could you give us a minute" I asked and she left quickly.

Once we were alone again I took her face in my hands and lifted it so she had to look at me.

" Honey, why did you do something so stupid: I asked you long ago to trust me. I got a deal from the Hokage to keep you out of jail."

" What do I have to do ? She asked groggy ; her eyes still filled with tears.

" Well first thing is that you have to marry me"

She was silent but her eyes got really wide

Second you have to live with me and be under house arrest for 7 years. You have to stay in the property's perimeter."

"But…" she whispered confused

" I'm here to take what you said I own, to marry you and to bring you home to our home" I said wanting to kiss her so bad my chest was actually hurting. Her eyes were just overflowing with tears that seemed un ending. Tears that confused me. Was she sad or happy?

" Am I still your owner?, because you sure are my owner you witch!" I said winking at her. She smiled! Even chuckled a little bit! I grabbed her by the arm and she let me guide her to my lap. She sat there looking at me and touching my face almost as if she still was not sure it was really me or that I was real. When she touched my lips I kissed her finger. She bend down and kissed me unsure, softly.

I anchored her fragile body to mine and kissed her back. Her lips were no longer unsure and she showed me in that kiss just how much she had missed me. I could feel our tears mingling together. I picked her up and placed her in the bed. Took my shirt off and looked at her, I guess asking for permission. She sat up and began opening the button of my pants. That was a yes if I ever heard one. She took her shirt off and pulled me on top of her. I was scared of hurting her frail body but she really was aggressive she was hungry for me, and I let her do her worst. She wanted to be one person. And I could not hold back when she was begging me to go harder, deeper and even biting me and scratching me. She was waking the beast in me and she got exactly what she wanted. I closed my eyes but didn't dare to go to sleep. She was sneaky as hell and had a past of running away. This time she was not gonna have a chance to run.

"Sayu, I have to arrest you. You know that right. But I will be with you all the time." I was telling her this while she was under me and I was still inside of her. " Don't squirm and listen. We will go into town get married. My agent is a legal justice of peace so he can do it. Then we will leave for Konoha, go to the Hokage's tower and you'll get a monitor bracelet and get a mug shot and some records. But I will be with you ok?

" How can you be so sure?" she asked still trying to break free

"Don't you trust me?" I said looking through her eyes right into her soul.

"Yes I trust you" she said stopping her squirming.

" I'm the arresting officer silly I will be the one doing all that including the part when I throw you in our bed and punish you" I said thrusting my self deep inside her and licking her lips." I love it when you moan woman it drives me crazy"

" I like this punishment" she said breathless.

" Just wait until you see your prison" I said unable to speak anymore.

That night under the veil of darkness we made our way to my hotel room. She was holding on to me for dear life.

"We better rest we have a big day tomorrow" I said curling up behind her and kissing the back of her head. She turned around and kissed me again her leg over my hip already,

"I want you Eiichi please make love to me again" she whispered in my ear. How could I say no? Of course I pleased her and myself. I was really tired and afraid she might have done it on purpose so she could slip out. I stood up and went to my bag. Before she could realized it she was handcuffed to me. And then I slept and laughed at her shocked expression. The next morning I woke her up my tongue sucking her jewel. Man she was loud and she squeezed my head so hard with her thighs, I thought she wanted to kill me; but she was the one convulsing. For sure she would want to marry me today. Maybe that was a cheap trick but it work and she was eager to be my wife. We exchanged vows and I gave her her ring back, She gave me her sapphire necklace in the meantime. We signed the papers and headed for Konoha. I could tell she was scared by the way she was squeezing my hand. When we reached Konoha I took the handcuffs and asked for her hands. Here it was. Would she try to run or would she trust me? She turned and put her hands behind her.

" I trust you husband, now its your turn to trust me" I walked her to the Hokage's tower filled her house arrest papers and once again thanked the Hokage. I put the monitor on her ankle and took the handcuffs off. We had to be escorted by guards to the house where they would program the coordinates into the bracelet. When we were getting close to the cottage she looked at me with big eyes.

"Don't tell me? Eiichi did you buy my cottage?"

" Well it's actually our cottage" I said signaling for her to keep her composure in front of the guards. Once the bracelet was set and the guards gone she jumped on me and began kissing me a million times. It took me back to that day at gramps nursery. It meant she really liked it and she was really happy . So what the heck I gave her a million little kisses back.

**The Happy Ending**


End file.
